


take my hand, take my whole life too

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, romantic, spoilers are mentioned so if you’re avoiding them maybe avoid this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: a wedding fic, or, in which aaron is a secret romantic with a love of a certain wedding rhyme.





	take my hand, take my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn’t not do anything for the wedding of the century, so here is my interpretation
> 
> tumblr: @prettyboysugden x

 

If anyone asked, they weren’t doing this, okay? Under no circumstances were Robert and Aaron doing the whole tradition of ‘something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.’

Except, maybe they were.

Because they may not be traditional, but Aaron just wanted to surprise Robert with this – and in the end, that was reason enough.

 

**_ Something Old _ **

 

This was something that Aaron had bought earlier in the year, just weeks after Robert and he had gotten back together. Robert had told him that the best early birthday present was getting his home back (both the physical and emotional meanings of the word), and that under no circumstances did he need – or want – anything more.

He may as well have been talking to a brick wall, because Aaron didn’t adhere to that in the slightest. Without even sparing a moment for a second thought, Aaron had driven into Hotten and found a jewellers, one that Robert had previously pointed out to him, and bought Robert a pair of squared silver cufflinks. Simple, and yet so meaningful. Because Aaron had asked the woman behind the counter in the jewellers if there was a possibility she could engrave something onto the cufflinks.

And that’s what made Robert cry, the morning of his birthday, when Aaron made him open the small present in bed next to him.

‘ **AD** ’ was scratched onto the surface. Aaron’s initials. Robert just gasped as he ran his thumb over it, feeling the slightest indentation under his touch.

Now, Robert smirked as he slipped them to his shirtsleeves, looking down at the engraving and realising that this was it, this was the moment that he was going to walk down the aisle towards the rest of his life.

Towards Aaron, and their little family.

Memories flooded him, like he was just stuck in a whirlwind of emotions, and all because of two pieces of metal. But to Robert, those pieces of metal meant something, meant _everything_ , because it was Aaron who went out of his way to buy them for him, even when Robert had told him he didn’t need a present.

_And now,_ Robert though, _I get to surprise him by wearing them._

“You’re wearing them?” Aaron whispered, later that day, both of them married and scarily not being able to move from within just a few metres of each other. They really were newlyweds.

Robert looked down to see where Aaron’s hand was attached to, feeling a slightly pull to the bottom of his shirtsleeves. “Course I am.” He commented, their faces suddenly closer, and the whole room was just drowned out, like it was just the two of them, alone and content. “Just in case anyone didn’t know who I just married.”

Aaron tutted, rolling his eyes, but with no real heat to it. “Shut up.” He flirted, hand transferring from Robert’s wrist to his cheek, finger tips slipping into short hair, a relaxing touch that meant so much to the both of them.

 

**_ Something New _ **

 

He’d been searching it for weeks, private browsers on his laptop, knowing that Liv used it too, from time to time. Aaron didn’t want this surprise being spoilt.

It just had to be perfect. The perfect place for their first night as official, legal husbands, driven there as they couldn’t take their hands off of each other’s body.

So when he found the perfect hotel, booked it and paid extra for a later than usual check out time, he smirked, loving that Robert wasn’t going to know what had hit him.

“I’ve gotten you a present.” Aaron whispered into Robert’s ear, both of them intoxicated, yet loving every second of their day.

“You didn’t have to do that!” Robert responded, shocked yet with a blissful smile on his face as Aaron leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

“Well we’re husbands now, aren’t we?” He grinned. “I wanted to do something special for you.”

_It was definitely worth every penny_ , Aaron decided. Especially seeing Robert’s face as they were driven up the drive way to the stately home turned hotel, autumn shrubbery and brown leaves falling all around them. Robert’s face lit up, not knowing where to look: the house or his beautiful husband, who was squeezing his hand and trying to remain calm.

“Wanted to find somewhere that we didn’t already have memories, just to create some new ones.” Aaron confessed, stood in the hall, Robert by his side, both of them staring at all the classy décor around them.

Robert turned to face him, incredulous look painted onto his face. “I love you.” He breathed out. “I haven’t told you that enough today.”

“Just as well I love you too.” Aaron winked, getting a key card for their room and leading Robert to their home for the night.

The bedroom was just as extravagant as the rest of the building, cream walls, crystal chandelier and four poster bed taking centre place.

Bags were dropped the second the door closed, not even wasting a second to drink in how stunning the room was. They’d spent too long today trying to keep everything PG with their families around them, but now it was just their time, all thanks to Aaron.

Robert hadn’t even thought about this, just assuming they’d have the Mill all to themselves for at least one night before they flew off to their honeymoon, but this, this was just perfectly them.

“You mentioned ‘new memories’, yeah?” Robert asked, his hands on Aaron’s waist, pulling the bottom half of their bodies together.

Aaron could barely nod, but Robert understood fully. His mind was elsewhere, eyes focused on Robert’s lips, slightly ajar, as though they were enticing Aaron to put his lips there.

“Time to make ‘em then.” He said, hands coming up to take Aaron’s tie off, lips pressed together and in this moment, they wished that time could just pause, so they’d be able to hold onto this forever.

 

**_ Something Borrowed _ **

 

_“I’ve lost my watch”_

_“If I find it, I’ll let you know.”_

Aaron found it. Found it before Robert had even come around to ask if he could look for it. If he was truthfully honest, Aaron had actually forgotten he hadn’t already given it back to Robert, and was momentarily confused when he found it, hidden away in his bedside table after all these months.

A devilish smile grew on his face as he twisted it around in his hand, seeing all the scratches on the silver back of it, knowing that Robert would’ve kept it pristine, and that it being in Aaron’s drawer for a year was probably the reason why it was tainted.

Their wedding was only a few weeks later and Aaron had put the watch in his suit pocket, this time in a box, courtesy of the jewellers. Robert by his side, both of them in matching suits, cheesy grins on their faces and only a hint of nervousness coursing through their bodies. This was meant to be.

“Wait.” Aaron spoke only one word, a rustling of leaves as the wind whistled through the trees. His hand came out to touch Robert’s forearm, stopping them both in their tracks.

Congregation of guests in sight, a wave of nausea ran through Robert as he turned to face Aaron. “What? You okay?” He asked, voice wavering with worry. Knew that Aaron would be nervous – even he was!

Aaron bit his lip, like he was trying to work out what to say. Robert couldn’t help but smile, having seen that face too many times, on both Aaron and Liv, who definitely both shared that endearing quality. “Do you remember when we broke up?”

“You decide that now, yards away from our wedding, is a good time to bring that up?” Robert interrupted, slightly terrified of where Aaron was going with this anecdote.

“Shut up.” Aaron laughed, but continued anyway. “You lost your watch.”

Robert still had no idea where Aaron was going with this, but he remembered.

Mostly he remembered having to buy a new one, and hating how uncomfortable it felt for how expensive it was at the time.

Aaron just smiled, letting his hand trail down Robert’s arm, before their fingers linked momentarily, fingertips cold in the breeze, and then they let go. He moved to put his hand into his suit pocket, taking the leather bound box into his hand, and passed it to Robert.

“Open it then.” He said, when Robert just stared at it in shock, like he didn’t know what to do with it.

There was a click as it opened fully, a gasp from Robert’s lift, and a dense bang as the box shut again, this time with the watch in Robert’s hand. “You found it?” Robert asked.

Aaron just nodded, deciding to not tell him _when_ he found it. Not yet anyway. Just wanted to actually get married first. “Turn it over.”

And he did.

And a tear fell from Robert’s eyes as he read what had been inscribed on the back.

_21.02.17_

_5.10.18_

_Forever yours, A._

“I love you.” Robert admitted, not able to think of enough words to show Aaron just how much he means to him. “So much.”

Aaron grinned, leaning forward to kiss Robert, couldn’t wait until after theirs vows were said. “Marry me then.”

Robert put the watch on his wrist, Aaron adjusting it to make it fit perfectly. “I will.”

 

_** Something Blue ** _

 

This one was easy. They’d talked about the colour scheme of the wedding for weeks, knew exactly what it was going to be.

So Aaron took that as initiative, and forced Robert out to work, and said that he was going shopping for the wedding.

Which, isn’t exactly false.

He just didn’t tell Robert that he was taking Seb to buy a little suit for him.

It wasn’t until a week or so later, when Robert mentioned that he needed to get his suit tailored, that he realised something important.

“Liv’s sorting her clothes out, isn’t she?” He asked over breakfast that morning.

Aaron just nodded, drinking his own orange juice before giving a biscuit to the child in his highchair.

“We need to get Seb’s suit done then.” Robert explained, getting his phone out to give their tailor a call.

“No need.” Aaron smirked. “It’s upstairs, ready for our big day, isn’t it Seb?”

He was more focused on his biscuit than anything else, but still grinned, new teeth peaking through and all, when he heard Aaron say his name.

_Like father, like son._

“We went last week, tried it on.” Aaron explained, leaning back in his chair. “Didn’t exactly love the idea of getting all dressed up, so I guess he’s more me than he is you in that department.”

“Do I get to see it?” Robert asked, uncontrollable grin on his face and he didn’t even care. Nobody could put a dampener on how he felt right there and then.

Aaron just shrugged. “Photo on my phone, see for yourself. You’ll be the one putting him in it on the morning though, because I’m definitely not putting myself through that again.”

Robert stood up from his seat and walked over to Aaron, putting a hand on his cheek and leaning down to press their lips together. “I’ll never get bored of that.” He commented absentmindedly, not even realising that he spoke those words out loud, before moving in again, slow and sensual, neither one of them pushing for anything more.

“Just as well you have the rest of our lives to kiss me then.” Aaron smirked.

_Don’t tempt me,_ Robert thought. He would’ve said it, but his mouth was pre-occupied.

 

* * *

 

 

Robert didn’t realise until the night of the wedding, all curled up next to Aaron, sweat cooling on their bodies and rumpled sheets pooled at their knees. “Seb’s suit was blue.”

Aaron just nodded, fingers tracing patterns aimlessly on Robert’s chest. He watched as it rose and fell, peaceful.

“The watch, cufflinks.” He said, looking around. “This place.”

A huff of a laugh, as Aaron watched as Robert realised everything.

“You’re quite the romantic, aren’t you, Mr Sugden?” Robert asked, uncredulous look on his face.

“I try.”

And with that, their lips entwined, as did their limbs, as the clock stroke one minute past midnight and it wasn’t their wedding day anymore.

At least they had forever to celebrate it.


End file.
